


Roommate Live

by runflowerock



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, mention of anxiety/anxious words, mention of hyperventilation symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runflowerock/pseuds/runflowerock
Summary: "I actually saw one question, hyung,""Do you want me to know what question is that?" Mingyu nods, "How do you picture yourself in the future?"
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 31





	Roommate Live

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning from my side of the world, i'm back with a very short AU bc i saw someone said they want a roommate vlive, and i want it too tbh so i make it true, by writing it HAHA hope you enjoy, as much i enjoy writing it^^

Wonwoo yawns. So wide that Jeonghan thought a bug could fly into his mouth in an instant. It's 8 PM and they're on their free day, explains why they are at the dorm instead of their practice room tonight. Wonwoo clicks on the TV remote control absentmindedly while looking at the clock above their TV because a particular someone asked him to turn on live streaming with him later that night.

"Are you _that_ bored?" Jeonghan throws himself on the spot next to the bespectacled man, munching on a bag of chips which Wonwoo gladly accept when it's being offered to him.

Wonwoo shakes his head, pointing at their door, "Mingyu asked me to go live with him tonight but he's now sleeping, like a log if i must mention," which Jeonghan answers with a scoff.

"Well maybe you could wake him up? Let him refreshen a bit before going live?" Suggests Jeonghan. Wonwoo still munching on some snacks before he agrees on whatever Jeonghan said. "What are you waiting for then?" He continues when he sees Wonwoo sits still on the couch, unmoving.

"Will he kick me?"

Jeonghan _literally_ laughs at him. Of course they know very well everyone's sleeping habit and how their behavior when people wake them up, especially, on their days off.

When people (read: carats) say Mingyu resembles a puppy, they are a hundred percent correct. He _looks_ like a puppy, _behaves_ like a puppy, always wagging his imaginary tail in happiness almost _every time_ , and he _kicks_ like a puppy. On a serious note, Mingyu really kicks when people try waking him up from his deep slumber _on their days off_ , like his body has this mechanism installed perfectly.

Actually, Wonwoo, even Jeonghan, had been kicked at least once, because that big guy won't be up before noon on his day off, and he needs his daily intake of protein shake because they were on a strict diet that time.

Wonwoo sighs, "I'll try. Pray for me he won't kick me."

Jeonghan chuckles in answer, "Nah, he won't. After these years i'm pretty sure he got used to it."

Wonwoo eventually gets up from the sofa, crossing his arm behind his back, and crossing his fingers as a good luck signs which earning a giggle from the second eldest.

The bespectacled man peeking inside their room, seeing Mingyu still in the position he left him this morning, " _this boy really sleeps like a log_ ," he thought. He opens the door quietly because it creates a creak sound everytime it moves, close it slowly and step inside the room calmly. Not that hard for a person like Jeon Wonwoo anyway. He sits on Mingyu's edge of the bed, near his head, because _he's afraid to be kicked of course_ , before shaking his boyfriend shoulder lightly.

"Baby, wake up,"

Mingyu only groans in response, slap the spot where Wonwoo shakes him, _maybe thinking it was a mosquito_ , rolls over to his side, and continue to sleep.

 _Unbelievable_ , Wonwoo murmurs under his breath before trying another, cheeky way to wake up his sleepy boyfriend.

"Baby you told me we're doing live tonight, i already wear my prettiest panties for you to see~," he sings song, and that one works, making Wonwoo smiles in triumph.

Mingyu rolls over on his back in an instant, eyes wide open, looking at his boyfriend from head to toe.

"You're not wearing the panties," he mumbles sleepily.

"Of course not, you dummy. I said i wear them for you to see, not for everyone on this live stream to see," Wonwoo deadpans. However he smiles so wide, "You won't wake up the other way anyway, sorry."

Mingyu, who already gains his composure fully, sits closer to his boyfriend before engulfing him in a bone-crushing hug. This is part of what people refer him to be, Mingyu's hug is as nice as a puppy's, but Wonwoo still prefers Mingyu's over anything else, even it's a puppy itself.

"You know you can kiss me awake, baby, you cheeky," Wonwoo grins, leaning deeper into the hug, "I know, i just want to mess up with you."

Mingyu smirks, "how about, tonight?" Wonwoo pushes him away in an instant,

"No!! You asked me to go live with you. I woke you up for that reason! Not to send a wrong signal to your brain!" He could feel his whole face reddens, the bright lightning isn't helping at all to hide it.

"Being with you always sends a wrong signal to my brain, baby. You can't deny it," Mingyu _literally_ wiggles his eyebrows, earning a gentle slap on his forehead by his lovely boyfriend.

"So are we proceed to do the live, or you continue sleeping?" Wonwoo rubs the spot he slaps few minutes ago, looking at his boyfriend's eyes.

"Let's proceed to the live. I think people been wanting to see a roommate live as we're the only people with roommate," Mingyu yawns, "let me wash up real quick while you inform the others about our live?" Wonwoo answers in nod before reaching up to his phone on a nightstand next to his bed, ready to let the other knows.

"You ready?" Mingyu comes out of their bathroom only with a towel covering his lower body, making Wonwoo shyly looks away.

"Why are you looking away though? You've seen all of me." Though looking away, he could hear Mingyu smiling while probably rummaging through their joint closet to find a comfortable outfit.

"Th-that's not the case!" Wonwoo exclaims. Mingyu only chuckles, admiring how beautiful his boyfriend is. _A simp_.

Mingyu finishes dress up then join his man on the bed, looking for a comfortabe position while Wonwoo sets his phone up for live.

"You ready?" Wonwoo kisses his boyfriend cheek.

"All ready," Mingyu responds, leaves a peck on his Wonwoo's lips.

3

2

1

"Hello carats! Good morning good afternoon good evening!" Mingyu greets happily. Wonwoo shushed him, "You're too loud! Most carats are asleep already!" He continues after checking at the clock.

"We're sorry to be doing live at this time of the day, but we really miss you guys," Mingyu continues, eyes looking at the comments, "wow you guys are actually awake. Please students, sleep you've got school tomorrow," He giggles. Wonwoo joins him on reading comments after greeting their fans.

"Many said, _finally roommate live_!" He imitates how carats usually sounds like whenever they see them. He laughs, "Yes everybody, _finally roommate live_ , because we got few days off, and we decide to spend some of it with you guys!" Mingyu nods, looking up at Wonwoo, "Today's TMI?" The elder thinks a bit before smiling, "This friend over here," he pokes at Mingyu's cheek, "is just woke up from his beauty sleep." Mingyu whines hearing that.

"Hyung! You don't need to share that!" He actually buries his face on his palm, clearly embarassed, whining cutely _in Wonwoo's opinion_.

"What are you saying? Look at the comments they literally said ' _aw Mingyu so cute_ ' ' _mingyu cutiepie_ ' how dare you complaining." Mingyu shakes his head, "i must be looking so ugly and disheveled right now!"

Wonwoo then looking at the screen, "everyone, please send cry emoticon if you think Mingyu is ugly right now," he's staring at the comments closely, honestly afraid if there is really people who thought Mingyu is ugly, he'll be heart broken for sure. But none. No one sending crying emoticon that sends reliefs to Wonwoo's whole body, instead, he gets ' _Mingyu is still cute_ ' and those kind of comments. He pulls his boyfriend closer to the screen to read the responses.

"No one sends a crying emoticon, Gyu. They even said you are cute," He swears to the moon that he could see his boyfriend's tip of ear going red even in this yellow lighting.

"Are you blushing?" Wonwoo decides to tease. He always loves to tease Mingyu because he reacts like a kid getting teased, stomping his foot and whines. He finds it cute actually.

"Hyuuuungg nooo i'm not blushing," one sign to show the sulking level of Kim Mingyu is when he talks in pout. It's super adorable Wonwoo wants to kiss that pout away but then he realizes there's a camera shooting them.

"Sure whatever floats your boat," he smiles fondly, because, can't lie, he loves the man in front of him, a whole lot. "Okay guys, let's play a game, Q&A? How does that sound?" Mingyu asks, scrolling the comments. Wonwoo nods, "Good idea."

"Alright we will try to answer as fast as we can so we apologize in advance if your questions went unread," Mingyu sits straight, leaning his back on the headboard, nodding away.

"Okay, post your questions, now!" they tries their best despite the comments go crazy as soon as they start the session.

"Alone or with roommate?"

"With roommate," Mingyu shrugs nonchalant

"Beef or pork?"

"Beef,"

"Iced americano or hot?"

"Iced,"

"Pineapple on pizza, yes or no?"

Mingyu takes his time to think, "be quick!" Wonwoo exclaims.

"I don't mind,"

"Eyyy what kind of answer is that," Wonwoo laughs, Mingyu shrugs again.

"My turn my turn!" He scoots closer to the screen. "Mint choco yes or no?"

Wonwoo nods, "yes."

"Dance or sing?"

"Sing,"

"Oh this question's back, alone or with a roommate?"

"At this point i'm so used to sleep with someone else next to me so with a roommate," he sends a wink to Mingyu, which the latter replies with another wink. Hoping no one notices how his face reddens.

"Call or text?"

"Text,"

"Dip or pour?"

"Pour,"

"I'm bored," the taller slumps on the bed, only the crown of his head is on display.

"Get up you big baby it's not finished yet." Wonwoo tries his best to pull Mingyu up, but of course the younger is way stronger than him.

"I'm thinking of what kind of game we could play for two," he puts his hands on his chin, pretends to think hard.

Wonwoo cackles, he checks the screen, "they said punishment game."

"No please Wonwoo hyung is weak on that game he'll be losing continuously," Mingyu pokes Wonwoo cheeks which the elder slaps his hands away. Wonwoo isn't weak. He's just don't have too much luck on punishment game, which resulting him to, _ahem_ , _be punished by his boyfriend on the bed_.

They end up talking about everything, until one time Wonwoo notices his boyfriend trying his best to stifle a yawn. _He must be exhausted from all the practice_. So he pretends to look up, like someone is calling for them and make a short yet meaningful eye contact with Mingyu before the latter understands his intention.

"Alright guys sadly we need to go right now. Please anticipate our upcoming comeback a lot! Hope you guys like it! Just wait for a further announcement though," Wonwoo says when he saw a comment asking about their exact comeback date. Mingyu smiles.

"Good night carats! Dream of me, my loves!" He's using his punch lines he used to post on fancafe, sending carats crazy at the comments section. He giggles adorably before really ending the live with a goodbye from both of them.

"I actually saw one question, hyung," Mingyu starts once they ends the live, "i didn't read it because i think the answer involves both of us, not as SVT Wonwoo and Mingyu, but as Wonwoo and Mingyu individually, or as a couple perhaps." He plays with the tip of his nose. It's not itchy, but you know, he's anxious of what will be Wonwoo's answer.

"Do you want me to know what question is that?" Mingyu nods, "How do you picture yourself in the future?"

Wonwoo goes quiet, seriously it doesn't help Mingyu with his current anxiety. The younger always knows his Wonwoo hyung loves him, heck though he always looks like emotionally constipated but when it comes to the members, or Mingyu to be specific, he shows that he loves them, or him, so much. It's not always about sex. Though Mingyu looks like he could devour Wonwoo and actually make the older moan in pleasure, it's not that. As someone who spends his days together with his hyung, Mingyu thinks it's very normal to have anxiety about how they relationship will be in the future. Of course, he wants to be with his boyfriend, marry him and have kids together, but does Wonwoo feel the same?

"Mingyu? Breath baby," Wonwoo notices the younger having a difficulty to breath. Being with the younger for years, making Wonwoo understands how Mingyu's system works. Though the younger doesn't show that he's anxious, he always knows it before anyone else does. He could read what Mingyu thinks about them, and he wants exactly the same with him. Growing old together, having a little family. It's his dream after being an SVT member.

Mingyu gains his breath back in no time, "you don't need to answer, hyung, really, if you feel uncomfortable," but then the taller fidgets with his fingers.

Wonwoo laughs, "you sure you don't want to hear the answer?" Mingyu shakes his head vigorously.

"I mean, i don't know what's going on inside your head, you could picture your future with someone else, or maybe somewhere far, i don't mind really, of course deep down i want to be in the picture with you, doing all stuffs with you, but who am I to force you doing-," "Mingyu you're rambling," Wonwoo cuts him off before the younger could go further because a rambling Mingyu isn't a good sign. That boy is a sunshine and Wonwoo wants to keep it that way, right now, because what's going on about him not wanting Mingyu to be there with him in the future, is, completely, untrue.

Mingyu sighs, "i'm sorry i can't help it i always have this thought of you actually not wanting me to be in the same frame with you in the future i-," he inhales, "i'm not saying this so you could feel guilty and end up forced to be with me to make me happy when being with you is what makes me happy, but not that way-," "Mingyu you're rambling again," this time the elder cuts him off by pecking his lips, that works because the younger apologizes and asks him to proceed.

"Mingyu, really, you don't need to worry. I'm on the same boat with you, i want to be with you, meeting you in the altar, saying our vows to each other, growing old together with you, having little kids running around in our house, that what i picture my future with you. I definitely see, and want my future with you, Mingyu. I love you too much to even think about not having you here with me," he pulls Mingyu in a warming, comforting hugs, patting his back in comfort because he can feel his shoulder wet, Mingyu is crying.

"I'm sorry hyung i must be a burden to you," Wonwoo shakes his head, he's sure Mingyu feels it because the sobs die down.

"You're not a burden, never been one in the first place. I'm so happy with you, Mingyu, so i hope you too," Mingyu looks up to see the honesty in his boyfriend eyes, "I'm so happy with you too hyung."

"I'm glad to hear that, baby. Can't wait to spend the rest of my time with you," Wonwoo wipes the tears on his boyfriend's eyes. His man might be strong, tall, broad, but he's just a baby, to Wonwoo, and the elder totally doesn't mind taking care of him, like he takes care of Wonwoo.

"We're good now?" Wonwoo chuckles. Mingyu nods, "this feels uncomfortable, sitting like this." Wonwoo smiles, "Lay down then."

Mingyu looks at him, "you going somewhere?" Which he gets a no as an an answer.

Mingyu smiles, then exhales as he's laying on his back on Wonwoo's bed, as the older's order, "my back hurts," he complains. Wonwoo moves closer to him, "roll over, i'll give you a massage." Mingyu smirks, Wonwoo gasps, "not that kind of massage you pervert!"

Mingyu flinched because Wonwoo pinched his ass, "that hurts babe!" He lays back on his stomach before continuing, "i wasn't thinking about anything anyway," he wiggles his eyebrows, teasing Wonwoo.

"Shut up," it's Wonwoo's turn to smirk, "or no sex for a week."

Wonwoo swears he could hears Mingyu's smirk through his talking tone because-

"Then how about make it up tonight?"

Wonwoo really wants to throw the tripod to his boyfriend's head to stop his perverted thought but he doesn't have the heart to because-

"I love you too baby," comes with a peck on his lips.

Wonwoo doesn't complain really, if the wait for mingyu to wake up earlier are paid by a sweet kiss on his lips.


End file.
